How It Feels to Care
by Buckhunter The Race Horse
Summary: Upon watching William and Elizabeth Turner reunite, Captain Jack Sparrow knows that this will be his final farewell to the family. Deciding upon going to land to greet them for a final time, he realizes something. He's a changed man. He's learned from meeting them. What did he learn? He learned how it feels to care. One-shot. Jack's POV.


**A/N: One-shot. I think Jack should have reunited with the Turner couple in Dead Men Tell No Tales. That didn't happen, so here's my take on how I think it would've gone if they reunited. Disregards the end credits scene of Dead Men Tell No Tales.**

**How It Feels to Care:**

Captain Jack Sparrow gave a sigh as he closed and put away his spyglass. "What a truly revolting sight."

William Turner, old Bootstrap's boy had finally been freed of his curse and returned to Elizabeth, his dear wife, on land. Of course the first thing they would do after Will talked to his son was to hug and kiss one another. Carina _Barbossa_, daughter of poor late Hector Barbossa seemed quite happy at Henry's side.

Yet Jack felt an emptiness inside of him. He knew that he had everything he wanted; The _Black Pearl _ had finally been returned to him. But he still couldn't help to feel as if part of him was...left behind somewhere. Maybe Hector's second death, this time an honorable one. Left a mark on him. Perhaps it was the feeling of closure from the Turners' lives.

_They don't need me anymore. _He told himself, knowing it was true. But it hurt. That family was more than his friend. He was going to miss them. All the memories he'd experienced during their adventures. Killing Barbossa. Getting the _Pearl _back. Tricking Will into _settling _his debt to Davy Jones for him. Dying because of Elizabeth. Electing Elizabeth as pirate _king_. Killing Jones to save Will. Then Elizabeth giving a final farewell before she left for land to say goodbye to William.

He _missed _them.

Jack was happy for them too. They'd had a son, who'd been so dedicated to save his father that he'd sought him out without thinking the consequences and dangers of the sea. Then the family reuniting, with Carina a likely addition to come in a marriage to Henry. He had a feeling that their dangerous adventures were over.

The revolting thing of seeing them together wasn't that he still wanted Elizabeth- he was over her a long time ago- but that it was all over. All of it. That family was safe now. They were probably going to settle down and maybe even forget him as the years pass. Everyone did, unless he owed them something. The Turners, they didn't need him anymore.

The revolting thing of the whole situation was that he had fulfilled his long lasted purpose to the family. And now that he also had everything he wanted, what was his purpose? What was he to do? Live a long life and die old? That's not what he wants to happen; he wants to die for a cause, for someone, or someones, who need him.

Captain Jack Sparrow _needs _to have a purpose. If he doesn't, what's the purpose of living? The purpose of sailing the seas forever when no more curses can come at him, when no more old enemies can try to kill him in tradition?

He pulled himself from his thoughts and glanced back at the _Pearl_'s crew, who were acting a bit rowdy at the sight of the reunited couple. Even Gibbs was watching them with interest. He snapped at the First Mate and the other men, telling them to get to scrubbing and ordering a group to go to land for more supplies. They sobered up pretty quickly and snapped to.

Jack knew that he couldn't leave without one last farewell to the reunited family and caught a ride with one of the few departing rowboats. The men cheered and sung, joking around merrily. The rower got so choked up in laughter that he had to give him a harsh glare to make him keep the boat on course. The men grew quiet, to his relief.

The rowboat finally hit the sand of the beach and he climbed out, heading towards the foot of the hill that the family was on. He had a heavy feeling in his heart, knowing that he would never see them again after this day. He was going to miss them. He reached the hill, beginning to climb up it. He paused halfway, glancing out at the setting sun. He watched it for a long moment before turning back to continue up to meet the Turners. His steps were heavy, lazy, as he moved.

He didn't want to say goodbye. One thing he'd never been too good at in his life. Goodbyes were always the hardest.

Jack reached the top of the slope and paused, catching his breath after the climb. When he looked back in the direction he'd been heading, he caught the married couple looking at him in joy, remembrance, and even sadness.

They, too, knew. This was it. The final time they'd ever cross paths.

He resumed the walk to them, reaching them shortly.

"Oh, Jack…" Elizabeth murmured, hugging him tightly.

He then hugged Will, who seemed to know his role in freeing him. "Thank you, Jack."

After breaking free of the embraces, he gave a small, sad smile. "You deserve to be free, mate."

"This is really the end then, isn't it?" The married man asked quietly.

"I'm afraid so." Jack nodded. "It was great to help ye both one last time. Goin' to miss it."

"I'm glad you saved me so long ago; when I fell into the water." The woman spoke up. She seemed to be on the verge of tears. "I'm glad we got to meet you."

"As am I." He told her, giving a soft smile. "It's been a long road, eh?"

"I wish it could last longer." She admitted.

Will nodded in agreement. "We're going to miss you, Jack."

"I know." Jack told them. "Nothin' lasts f'rever, y'know. Mate. But it was all worth it."

Elizabeth wiped her face, snifiling, and looking away.

"Oi, maybe we'll cross paths again one day." He suggested, but was doubtful. His heart told him that this was the end.

Her husband pulled her closer, giving Jack a grateful look one last time. "We owe you, Jack."

"Ye don't owe me a thing." He assured him. "Ye remember that, mate, if nothin' else I told ye."

William hugged him one last time, as did Elizabeth.

"Best of luck to the lot of ye!" Jack gave a small, sad smile as he began to slowly trek back towards the beach.

"Same to you, Jack. Don't get caught by the Navy!" The other man responded.

"I always get free, don't worry about me." He gave a sincere nod of farewell as he finally turned away from the family he'd been intertwined with for years.

Upon boarding the Pearl again, Jack climbed the mast to his favorite perch on top. He took off his tricorn, holding it over his heart in a tribute. In a farewell.

_Thank you, Will, Elizabeth, for teaching me how it feels to care for someone other than yourself._


End file.
